


The Rabbit Maid and the Sorceress

by Angel2357



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel2357/pseuds/Angel2357
Summary: Or, I Tried to Save My Village by Sacrificing Myself to an Evil Sorceress But Instead I Got Made Into A Rabbit-Girl Maid And It Turns Out I'm Super Into That?!





	The Rabbit Maid and the Sorceress

She walks through the woods tirelessly, her heart beating a thousand times a second, towards the large, ominous mansion at the heart of the forest. It's been a while since the sorceress began preparing her spell, to convert everyone in her village to a horde of the undead. An unmoving dark moon and ominous light envelop the woods and surroundings of the mansion, just as the village. She figures that simply denotes the sorceress' domain, what she controls.

As she reaches the doorstep, she takes a moment to steel herself. This is really the best she can do... But it's scary. And so, as she gathers up courage-  
"Now what's a pretty little thing like you doing in my domain?"  
-the voice behind her undoes it all. She turns, trembling. It's her. Clad in an opulent purple robe with a large side cut and very low cleavage (clearly not a modest person), the sorceress has materialized out of nowhere, staring down the girl with a look of amusement in her eyes. Almost like an animal toying with her prey. She's filled with feelings of fear, and helplessness, and... Ex... citement?

Unable--unwilling--to properly process this feeling, she warily steps towards the overlord, and speaks with a shaky, terrified voice.  
"Please... Please spare us. I beg you..."  
"Mm? This is new." The sorceress circles her once, very slowly and deliberately, fixing her gaze on her even more. The waif feels herself shrinking, or at least her posture. And those alarming feelings... They swell. "And what, pray tell," she stops once again in front of the girl, "do I get out of sparing you?"  
Cursing that her head is generating these emotions in this situation, now of all times, she answers. But as she opens her mouth they grow even more, and as she speaks one word, they become impossible to ignore.  
"Me."  
The sorceress, now grinning curiously, places her hand on the girl's chin and lifts it. And she moves her gaze all over her body, examining the goods as it were.

And as the sorceress' expression begins to turn greedy and possessive, the girl's excitement turns to pure arousal, and she slowly but uncontrollably hardens, fills her underwear a bit more with her helpless, submissive erection each moment and turns her breathing heavy and ragged.

"Mhmhmhmhm..." Her manicured hand rises and her fingers snap, and in the distance, the fog and the eerie light over the small village lifts. And then the sorceress stares her new catch in the eyes, firmly holding onto her chin. Unable to look away, her only clue as to the collar appearing around her neck is the touch of the cold, snug, tight leather. "Then...  
"You want to be my servant?"  
~~~  
"Y-yes... Ahhhn..." Already nude and laid down sprawled on a big, soft, velvety bed--her new bed, in her new room--the fresh, new maid can't help but tremble as her mistress' hand runs over her dick. Never grasping or properly rubbing, it's nonetheless bringing her closer and closer, and at minute twenty-eight it's making her desperate; and mind-numbingly aroued... She squirms, struggling against bonds that simply aren't there, but otherwise remains perfectly still as her mistress wants it. Her long, fluffy rabbit ears atop her head twitch in frustration... She's not sure when those got there, but they're not in the way, and they're cute, so she doesn't exactly mind. Besides... That growing need is making it hard to think...

She fails to stifle a beautiful moan as that hand finally grasps her throbbing dick, and shivers as she hears a mean chuckle.  
"Tell me, my little rabbit... Do you want to cum?"  
She manages to gasp out between breaths, "If- If you would permit it, my mistress... Then I would love to..." She squeaks and sharply arches her back as her mistress' hand firmly grips and moves down, and stays there, leaving her little thing in a very, very sensitive and vulnerable position. And the flow of precum intensifies.

"Mmmm, and you'll do everything you're told, yes? You'll tend to your daily chores, quickly and without fail?"  
"Yes--YES! Oooh, mistress, I'll be obedient! I p-promise I'll behave...!"

The mistress dabs her index finger on her tongue, and pushes the tip against the little rabbit's frenulum, rubbing up and down.  
"Good girl."  
It quickly sets off her orgasm, sending violent trembling through her body as she moans loudly. Or well, she tries to. With her overwhelmed mind, filled with so many new and wonderful sensations, the most she can eke out is squeaks and gasps and little trembling moans, grasping at the sheets as she loses herself in it.

And as she lies there, exhausted but incredibly satisfied and fulfilled, she feels a snug metallic band slip around the base of her penis. The tightness of it actually stimulates her a little going down... It's a narrow, gold band, with a glowing yellow strip at the middle of it.

"And, just to make sure you'll be good... Or if I just feel like being mean to you... This little ring will let me control your helpless little thing however I want."  
~~~  
She squeaks, and gasps, and trembles, kneeling on her bed as she runs her hands up and down her hard cock enthusiastically. Six or so days ago, her mistress had set her ring to blue. Blue means permanent erection, but she doesn't get to touch herself. It's suuuuch a frustrating setting, and it made her so pent up... And she did it just to be mean! But because she behaved so well, the mistress decided to turn it off early. So now it's white... Which means forced erection, but she can get off just fine, and it'll go down if she does.

So she pumps away, eagerly, squeaking helplessly the whole time, her tail wagging away the whole time. This fluffy rabbit tail, it just sort of showed up one day. But it doesn't get in the way, in fact it seems to just sort of pop out of whatever clothes she's wearing just fine. Though all she wears nowadays is her modest maid outfit. And her collar, of course, with the mistress' dark moon insignia on it. And-ahnnn... Oh, it's getting sensitive now...

She bites her lip, her mind drifting off into fantasy... Like the day her mistress taught her how to please her orally... Shyly licking the shaft, feeling that wonderful taste... Finally wrapping her lips around it, recieving a scratch behind the ear as a reward... Taking it deep, feeling it throb, savoring the cum, swallowing the cum... Oh, but there was the one time she did it again, but she had a vagina. The mistress just seems to change it now and then... She's such a powerful wizard...

It throbs, and her breath gets shallow, and she can't stop making those pathetic little squeaks and gasps and hums and whines... Subconsciously, she starts jerking her hips forwards and back, impatiently... Then, the thought enters her mind that her mistress hasn't really tried to expand her domain or hurt much of anyone ever since she took her in. She found a fulfillment with this little rabbit... Her breath catches, and she trembles... Being so obedient, and submissive, and well-behaved, it's doing good... She's doing good... H-haaah...

As she faceplants into the pillow, and spreads her legs a little, and spurts a few ropes of cum onto the bed in wonderful ecstasy, the thought that dominates her mind is "I'm a good girl".


End file.
